edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Ed!
Goodbye Ed! is a Season 7 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Also, this is the series' finale. Plot Edd has to move away, so Eddy try to make him the last special day at the Cul-de-Sac. Summary This morning, Eddy wakes up and hear a commotion going on outside. He sees Ed and the kids talking, and overhears Nazz saying that this is gonna become a tragedy. Eddy wants to know what's going on, so Ed tells him that Edd is moving. Eddy is shocked to hear this. Nazz wonders why, knowing that he doesn't really care for him and wondering if yelling at him is gonna be the last memory. Eddy suggest that he's gonna kill him. He ran home and into the kitchen, searching for something he could use to kill Edd. He finds a frying pan, and ran out, laughing evilly. Eddy, mad that Edd did not tell him about moving away at first, wanted to kill him. He hid in the bushes until Edd opens the door carrying out boxes. His parents tell him to bring out some big boxes that are fragile. Eddy changes him mind, seeing him in hard work and wants him to have a very last special at Peach Creek. That afternoon, Eddy readies himself. Edd rings the doorbell, and Eddy gets glad to see him. Edd is wondering what's with Eddy. Edd was about to tell him the news, but Eddy already knew. Edd, glad to know he already knew it, thought he was gonna kill him. Eddy laughs saying it's "crazy talk" and takes him outside for some fun. Kevin interrupts by asking Edd if he can play a little basketball, Eddy denied, but Edd agree. Eddy wanted to play basketball, until he got hit in the head. Edd suggest that Eddy should sit and watch. While Eddy watches them play basketball, Ed shows Eddy a farewell card. Eddy wants a big card, and Ed grabs out one. Eddy was willing to write something funny that'll remind him of Eddy, but wanted to wait till everyone signs it. Eddy notices Edd is gone, so he asks Kevin. Kevin tells him he went to take a break. Edd was drinking some water, until Eddy hugged him, thinking he was gone now. Then, Jimmy came with fresh-baked cookies. Eddy tries dragging Edd away, until Jimmy tell them they're jawbreaker cookies. Edd tasted some, and Jimmy warns him not to eat it with his teeth. So Edd swishes the cookie through his jaws, while Eddy, impatient, was waiting for him. After Edd gets finished, Jimmy wants him to have another, until Eddy rudely grab the cookies and ate them all up at one bite. After getting finished, a tooth pops out of his mouth and his stomach start to hurt as he lays on the ground. Jimmy then asks if he can do a painting, and Edd agrees. Eddy wakes up and searches for Edd. He sees him and Ed sitting on a couch at Jimmy's House. They were in the middle of a painting. Jimmy had to start all over, since Eddy got in the way. So Eddy was standing there waiting and wainting until Jimmy gets finished. Ed wants Edd to keep to the painting, but he insist that he should keep it, but Ed insist that he should keep it. They keep on insisting over the painting, until Jimmy suggest that he can do another painting of them, so each of them can keep. After that, Nazz wanted to show Edd something. She takes him to her background where they were throwing a farewell party. Edd thanks her, but tells her she really shouldn't have and Nazz she wanted to. The kids all gave Edd presents to remember them by. Right when Edd was about to blow out the candles for his cake, it was getting late. Edd had to go home to continue packing, until Eddy came and suggest they can build a rollercoaster, break a world record, play spin-the-bottle, pretend to be alien invaders, make a movie, build a waterslide, be the Masked Mumbler, or build an elevator. Edd told him that they already did all those stuffs. Eddy then stomped out the backyard, until Ed reminded him about the card. Eddy is still willing to write something to remember him by, until Jimmy grabbed the card and signed. After he got done, Eddy couldn't find any room on the inside of the card or the back. He ended up having to write on the front. He wrote "Dear Double D, goodbye 4-EVER, YOU BIG SOCKHEADED JERK!!!!" Eddy was angry that he couldn't hang out with Edd and saying it's like he doesn't even know he exist, and said that the last memory will be him yelling at him, then ran out, crying. Everyone came out Nazz's backyard, and Edd tries to cheer up Eddy. Eddy asks why he have to cheer up, now that he's gonna move away. Edd then reveals he's not moving away. He is moving, but not away, he told everyone that his parents got a promotion, and needed a bigger home to have room for the computer, so he had to move to Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 (which was originally the Construction Site), which is 2 corners away from Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 (which means they all signed farewell cards and threw a farewell party for nothing, and it wasn't Edd's last day at the Cul-de-Sac). Eddy was glad about this, but wanted to know why Nazz was saying that this is a tragedy, and also wondering why Edd was saying the Cul-de-Sac will never be the same. So Edd told Eddy the bad news. The Trailer Park has been demolished, so The Kanker Sisters had to move to Peach Creek, and live at Edd's old house. Then, right about time, the Kankers came with packed bags and glad that they will live next door with their boyfriends. Everyone scream in horror, and Eddy says "This is not good." Then, the scene fades out to white and fades in and the opening animation of the show plays, but reversed. After that, Ed says "Okay, bye-bye everybody!" During the credits, a hand-drawn, ink-on-paper drawing of the happy Eds walking off in the sunset is shown, with the words "Thanks for Watching!!! Dedicated to Danny Antonucci" written up at the top, and the A.K.A. Cartoons logo with Edd's hat in the background plays, thus ending the series. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *The Kanker Sisters (cameo) *Edd's Parents (off-camera only) Quotes ---- *'Nazz': "This is a tragedy." ---- *'Eddy': "Yelling won't work. I'm gonna have to kill him!" *'Nazz': "That's not what I was talking about, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "I'll kill him, that's what I'll do! I'll kill him, and he can't move away cause he's dead, and I'll visit him everyday at his grave!" ---- *'Eddy': "You're a genius, Ed!" (Shocked at what he said) "Boy, I never thought I'd say that!" ---- *'Eddy': (writing) "Dear Double D, goodbye forever, YOU BIG SOCKHEADED JERK!!!" ---- *'Lee': "We're here, girls! Now, we can live next door to our boyfriends!" *'Everyone': (screaming) "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" *'Eddy': "This is not good." ---- *'Ed': "Okay, bye-bye everybody!" Transcript Goodbye Ed!/Transcript Trivia *This is the only Season 7 episode made. *This is the series' finale. *This episode is based on the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends series' finale "Goodbye to Bloo". The episodes are both a character moving away (Mac and Edd), so the other character struggles to make them have a very last special day (Bloo and Eddy), and turns out the character ain't moving away and the bad news is a character they despise moves in (Cheese and The Kanker Sisters). And also, the very ending were the opening theme plays reversed is just like the ending to the Foster's finale, to indicate the show is over. Even the ending credits is based on the credits to Foster's. *This is the third (and last) episode were it is dedicated to someone. (The first was "Dim Lit Ed", were it was dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin, and the second was "Look Before You Ed", were it was dedicated to Paul Boyd) *Eddy was recalling the things that the Eds already did. ("Gimme Gimme Never Ed", "Ready, Set... Ed!", "Mirror, Mirror on the Ed", "Dawn of the Eds", "An Ed is Born", "Little Ed Blue", "Out with the Old... in with the Ed", "Tag Yer Ed" and "They Call Him Mr. Ed") *This episode takes place after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, on account of Kevin and Sarah acting nice. Also, Jonny was not being evil, since he was too upset that Edd is moving. He was probably pardoned and forgiven for what he did to the Eds. *When the intro plays in reverse, the title for the show and "Created by Danny Antonucci" did not appear. *During the A.K.A. Cartoons logo, a black hat is seen (a tribute to Double D). *This is only episode were you can hear a parent off-screen. Category:Episodes